<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say the word Please by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374161">Say the word Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Book of Life (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Humor, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a scene from Billy and Mandy episode Sickly Sweet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say the word Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scardelita walked to Jorge and Carmelo</p><p>Scardelita's hair was messy and with leaves. Her dress was tattered.</p><p>Scardelita said "Jorge I need you to help me take that stupid necklace off so I won't turned into a black cat!?"</p><p>Carmelo meowed</p><p>Scardelita growled as her pupils turned red</p><p>Jorge said "Muy bien I will let you take this necklace off but you have to say please"</p><p>Scardelita's jaw dropped</p><p>"Really!?"</p><p>Carmelo laughed</p><p>Scardelita struggles to say please "Ple-pleaeee-ple-"</p><p>Scardelita cleared her throat and began in her soft childlike voice "Please"</p><p>The necklace glowed blue as Scardelita's pupils changed back to yellow.</p><p>Scardelita said "Finally"</p><p>Carmelo laughed</p><p>Scardelita screeched like a cat and covers her mouth </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>